Kokoro Chara!
by Kyouko-nyan Kawaii Neko
Summary: Amu dan teman-temannya sudah dewasa. Sekarang giliran anak-anak mereka yang menjalankan tugas mereka, yaitu berburu Batsu Tama. Bagaimana kisah mereka? RnR, please?


Hi readers~ I'm back! XD  
>Kokoro Chara! Yang lama saia hapus, soalnya ceritanya agak melenceng dari rencana… ~.~<br>Karena itu, saia sebagai author kawaii me-re create Kokoro Chara! Yang baru! XD

Peringatan: Cerita ini mungkin mirip dengan 'Secret Princess' milik Yui Hoshina, karena sebenarnya dia yang 'meniru sedikit' fic saia yang sudah saia hapus. Jadi jangan berpikir kalau SAIA MENGCOPY KARYA ORANG LAIN!

Langsung aja ke disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:**

**Shugo Chara! © **Peach Pit

**Kokoro Chara! © **Sakura Kyouko Puella-Magi

**Rated:**

**T**

**Genre:**

**Friendship & Family**

**Warning:**

Almost full OC, maybe OOC, typo(s), bahasa Author, Shugo Chara! Next generation.

**Summary:**

Amu dan teman-temannya sudah dewasa. Sekarang giliran anak-anak mereka yang menjalankan tugas mereka, yaitu berburu Batsu Tama. Bagaimana kisah mereka? RnR, please?

**A/N: Sebelum masuk cerita, saia akan memperkenalkan OC saia!**

**Tsukiyomi Yui**

**Umur: **11 tahun

**Ciri-ciri: **Rambut pink panjang sepundak. Mata kanan berwarna kuning, mata kiri berwarna merah. Memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing karena suatu kecelakaan saat masih kecil.

**Sifat: **Di sekolah bersifat cool & spicy (keturunan mamanya), tapi ketika dirumah sifatnya berubah 180 derajat. Mengagumi papanya yang seorang Violis terkenal dan mengidolakan mamanya sehingga dia meniru style mamanya.

**Anak dari: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto dan Hinamori Amu (Tsukiyomi Amu)

**Shugo Chara: **Belum ada.

**Tsukiyomi Kumi **

**Umur: **11 tahun

**Ciri-ciri: **Cowok yang wajahnya seperti cewek (istilahnya Trap). Rambut merah terang panjang sepundak. Ciri-ciri sama dengan Yui, yaitu memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing karena mereka kembar. Warna mata sama dengan Yui, hanya berbeda posisinya.

**Sifat: **Ramah, baik hati, tapi ketika diganggu mendadak jadi Yandere dan menyebabkan 'korbannya' minimal luka-luka.

**Anak dari: **Tsukiyomi Ikuto dan Hinamori Amu (Tsukiyomi Amu)

**Shugo Chara: **Kyouko

**Posisi di Guardian: **Queen Chair 2nd

**Hotori Akira**

**Umur: **11 tahun

**Ciri-ciri: ** Rambut blonde poni-tail (kira-kira seperti Kagamine Len dari Vocaloid). Berbadan pendek sehingga sering diejek Shota oleh Yui. Bercita-cita menguasai dunia seperti papanya.

**Sifat: **Pendiam (bukan Dandere, tapi karena merasa tidak cocok dengan teman-temannya), penakut, tapi berubah 180 derajat saat dia dipanggil 'pangeran'.

**Anak dari: **Hotori Tadase dan Lulu De Morcraft (Hotori Lulu)

**Shugo Chara: **Kaito

**Posisi di Guardian: **King Chair

**Souma Ryota**

**Umur: **12 tahun

**Ciri-ciri: **Rambut berwarna kecoklatan dan style-nya seperti papanya.

**Sifat: **Tidak menyukai Yui yang selalu menindas Akira, penggemar olah raga sehingga dia menjadi kapten tim di club sepak bola.

**Anak dari: **Souma Kukai dan Hoshina/Tsukiyomi Utau (Souma Utau)

**Shugo Chara: **Rei

**Posisi di Guardian: **Jack Chair

**Fujisaki Kana**

**Umur: **12 tahun

**Ciri-ciri: **Rambut berwarna ungu gelap sepanjang pinggang diikat seperti rambut Nadeshiko.

**Sifat: **Menganggap Yui sebagai adiknya, agak tidak suka dengan Ryota karena dia membenci Yui,hobi menari dan menyukai lelucon.

**Anak dari: **Fujisaki Nagihiko dan Mashiro Rima (Fujisaki Rima)

**Posisi di Guardian: **Queen Chair 1st

**Shugo Chara: **Konata

**Kiiro Sanjo**

**Umur: **11 tahun

**Ciri-ciri: **Rambut agak kemerahan short twin-tail. Selalu memakai kaos kaki diatas lutut. Jika sedang tidak sekolah selalu memakai pakaian sebra kuning.

**Sifat: **Kebayi-bayian, bisa sedikit menggunakan samurai untuk melindungi diri.

**Anak dari: **Sanjo Kairi danYuiki Yaya (Sanjo Yaya)

**Posisi di Guardian: **Ace Chair

**Shugo Chara: **Moegi

**Yak, ini adalah sebagian OC yang akan saia gunakan. Happy Reading! 8D**

**-M xx D xx Y 20xx-**

"Yui, Kumi, cepat bangun!" teriak seorang wanita (dipanggil gadis gak cocok, udah terlalu tua *author dibantai Amu*) dari lantai bawah.

"Nanti ma, masih ngantuk nih…" balas Yui sembari kembali tidur.

"Kalau kalian tidak cepat kalian akan terlambat. Sekarang sudah jam 6 lewat 30 pagi," teriak Amu lagi.

1 detik…

2 detik…

5 detik…

"J… JAM 6 LEWAT 30?" teriak YuiKumi berbarengan. Lalu mereka segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tapi di depan pintu kamar mandi kembali terjadi keributan.

"Tunggu! Cewek harus didahulukan!" kata Yui mencoba masuk namun dicegah oleh Kumi.

"Aku juga cewek tahu!" balas Kumi. Yui sweatdrop.

"Nii-chan kan cuma fisiknya yang cewek. Pokoknya aku yang duluan! Kita sudah hampir terlambat nih!" kata Yui lagi sambil mencoba menerobos, namun kembali dihalangi oleh Kumi.

"Begini saja, berhubung kita kembar jadi kita mandi berdua saja. Gimana?" kata Kumi memberi usul. Muka Yui langsung blushing.

"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau! Kita kan berbeda gender!" kata Yui menolak, tapi Kumi sudah terlebih dahulu menarik (baca: menjambak)rambut Yui masuk kekamar mandi.

"Tahan saja rasa malumu, daripada kita terlambat!" kata Kumi.

"AKU LEBIH MEMILIH TERLAMBAT DARIPADA HARUS SEPERTI INI!" teriak Yui lagi, tapi pintu kamar mandi keburu ditutup oleh Kumi.

"Mereka selalu saja ribut… Kenapa bisa aku melahirkan kembar yang berbeda gender?" kata Amu sambil menyiapkan sarapan saat terlambat (baca: roti bakar)

"Namanya juga takdir, tidak ada yang bisa menduga kan?" jawab Ikuto sambil meminum kopinya.

"Kenapa kau selalu saja mengatakan itu?" tanya Amu sweatdrop.

"Karena kau selalu menanyakan hal itu. Mungkin jika kau bertanya hal lain jawabanku akan berbeda," jawab Ikuto enteng. Amu langsung menjitak Ikuto.

"Kau antar saja mereka berdua, daripada kau bermalas-malasan seperti kucing," kata Amu.

"Baik, baik…" kata Ikuto lalu menuju pintu kamar mandi. "Yui, Kumi, cepat sedikit! Kalian sudah hampir terlambat! Papa yang akan mengantar kalian!" kata Ikuto dari luar kamar mandi. Seketika terdengar suara berisik dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Aku berpakaian dulu!" kata Yui langsung menuju kamarnya, sementara Kumi…

"Lho? Kumi mana?" tanya Ikuto celingak-celinguk.

"Aku disini pa…" terdengar suara lemah dari kamar mandi. Ikuto lalu menoleh ke arah kamar mandi. Ternyata suara itu berasal dari Kumi yang badannya terinjak Yui yang mendadak keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Yui selalu saja begini, begitu mendengar papa yang akan menjemput pasti dia menginjakku," kata Kumi berusaha bangkit lalu menuju kamarnya.

"Sudah, cepat berpakaian. Kita harus segera berangkat,"

"Kita berdua memang bisa pergi dengan cepat karena bisa 'Chara Change', tapi Yui kan tidak bisa," kata Kumi sebelum menaiki tangga.

"Itu sebabnya papa menggendongnya jika kita hampir terlambat. Sudah hal wajar jika orang tua mengantarkan anaknya ke sekolah," jawab Ikuto

"Mengantar dengan cara melompati atap rumah orang apakah termasuk hal yang wajar?" kata Kumi sweatdrop "Untung saja Yui tidak curiga karena dia pernah mendengar dari mama kalau sifat papa seperti kucing liar," kata Kumi lalu pergi kekamarnya. Ikuto hanya sweatdrop (rasanya disini udah terlalu banyak sweatrop ya)

**-Several Minutes later-**

"Ayo kita berangkat pa!" kata Yui lalu turun dari lantai atas menuju meja makan. Dengan santainya dia duduk di kursi tanpa menyadari bahwa mereka telah terlambat ke sekolah.

"Pa, ma, aku duluan ya!" teriak Kumi sembari menyambar roti bakar yang ada diatas meja lalu segera pergi ke sekolahnya.

"Eh? Eh? Nii-chan, tunggu!" kata Yui lalu segera mengejar Kumi.

"Yui, kau tidak jadi diantar papa?" teriak Amu, tapi yang diteriaki sudah terlanjur menghilang.

"Persis seperti mamanya…" kata Ran sambil manggut-manggut tanpa menyadari ada panci hasil lemparan Amu yang mengarah ke arahnya.

"Sebaiknya kalian awasi Amu, tapi Suu tetap disini…" kata Amu sembari menganmbil kembali panci yang tadi dilemparnya…

"Baik!"

**-Seiyo Gakuen-**

"Hei, lihat itu! Yui-san dan Kumi-san sudah datang!" kata seorang murid sambil melirik ke arah kembar Tsukiyomi.

"Kya~! Yui-san! Kumi-san! Lihat kemari!" teriak fans fanatic yang (terlalu) mengagumi mereka berdua

"Mereka yang terlihat berkeringat begitu lebih keren dari biasanya!" kata seorang murid lainnya. Sementara target yang dari tadi dibicarakan hanya sweeatdrop mendengar teriakan orang-orang tadi.

"Kenapa aku harus satu sekolah dengan orang-orang bodoh ini?" kata Yui menunduk meratapi nasibnya yang (menurutnya) sial.

"Salah sendiri kau tetap memaksa ingin bersekolah disini. Tapi, setidaknya mereka termasuk aku lebih kesusahan menangani fara fanatic yang berdatangan…" kata Kumi seraya menunjuk ke arah kerumunan orang-orang yang berteriak seperti "Akira-san! Lihat kemari!" yang kemudian disambut senyuman dari Akira, "Kana-san, please be my girl!" yang disambut dengan tojokan oleh Kana, dan teriakan-teriakan gaje lainnya.

"Sebaiknya nii-chan… Maksudku nee-chan segera kabur sebelum mereka membawa nee-chan kedalam masalah mereka…" kata Yui yang lalu kabur menuju kelasnya.

"Eh? Eh? Aku ditinggal? Ya sudah, nanti aku menyusul," kata Kumi bingung lalu segera menuju kerumunan tadi.

"Tenang semuanya! Tolong izinkan kami lewat! Kami sudah terlambat untuk pertemuan penting!" kata Akira berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu. Tapi mereka bukannya menyingkir malah tambah merapat. "Ng?"

"Ada apa Akira?" tanya Ryota yang pertama kali menyadari perubahan sikap dari Akira.

"Aku tadi seperti melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari Tsukiyomi…" jawab Akira.

"Maksudmu Tsukiyomi Yui? Bukankah dia memang selalu aneh?" tanya Ryota lagi yang segera mendapat jitakan hangat dari Kana.

"Sudah kubilang jangan pernah mengejek Yui!" kata Kana yang sedang dalam mode 'Sister Complex'.

"Huh! Kalau begitu kenapa kau membiarkan bocah itu selalu menindas Akira?" kata Ryota. Tapi, sebelum Kana kembali menjitak Ryota, sudah ada sebuah kaki yang mendarat dengan mulus di wajahnya.

"Jangan pernah memanggil Yui dengan sebutan bocah!" kata Kumi lalu menjauhkan kakinya yang tadi 'mendarat' di muka Ryota, sementara sang korban tengah sibuk membersihkan wajahnya.

"Bisakah Kumi-tan menggunakan short jika ingin menendang orang seperti itu? Celana dalammu tadi terlihat dengan jelas…" kata Kiiro. Benar saja, setelah Kumi melihat sekeliling, mata para cowok tidak berkedip dan diwajahnya terpajang senyum mesum. Kumi yang terlanjur malu segera menutupi kepalanya dengan tas gandeng yang sedari tadi dibawanya.

"Se… Sebaiknya kita segera ke aula atau kalian akan kuhajar jika membuatku berlama-lama disini!" kata Kumi mencoba kabur dari kerumunan itu, sementara para Guardian lainnya masih terbengong-bengong.

"Oh ya, apa maksudmu ada yang aneh dengan Tsukiyomi?" tanya Ryota pada Akira.

"Mungkin hanya salah lihat, tidak perlu dipikirkan…" kata Akira lalu segera menuju aula untuk persiapan pertemuan antar murid.

**-Several Hours Later-**

"Baiklah! Kepada para murid, sebentar lagi kita akan blablabla…" pidato yang disampaikan Akira hanya membuat Yui yang ada dideretan kursi nomor 3 dari depan menguap.

'Membosankan mendengarkan bocah itu pidato. Apakah tidak ada hal yang menarik?' inner Yui.

'Tentu saja ada…'

'Eh? Siapa tadi yang berbicara?' inner Yui bingung, lalu dia menoleh ke kiri kanan depan belakang, namun yang didapatinya hanya orang-orang yang tengah serius mendengarkan pidato dari Akira. 'Sebaiknya aku keluar saja, daripada aku hanya membuang waktu disini…' kata Yui lalu beranjak dari kursinya.

"Yui-san, kau mau kemana?" tanya murid yang ada disebelah Yui, namun Yui tidak menjawabnya dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu. Setelah itu dia segera menuju ruang kelasnya dan mengambil tasnya.

"Setelah pertemuan itu pasti semua murid dipulangkan. Aku pulang lebih dahulu pun tidak ada yang menyadarinya…" kata Yui lalu segera keluar dari kelasnya menuju pintu depan.

Sementara itu, di ruang pertemuan, Kana terlihat bingung.

"Ada apa Kana-san?" tanya Kumi saat menyadari keadaan Kana.

"Rasanya tadi aku melihat Yui disana, tapi sekarang sudah tidak ada…"

"Mungkin kau salah lihat…"

"Tidak mungkin ada lagi orang yang berpenampilan mencolok dengan rambut pink, warna mata berbeda dan memiliki telinga dan ekor kucing selain Yui, kecuali kau yang hanya berbeda warna rambutnya…" kata Kana lagi.

"Benar juga… Mungkin dia ke toilet…" jawab Kumi enteng. (benar-benar kakak yang tidak bertanggung jawab. -.-')

"Setidaknya kau harus sedikit khawatir padanya…"

"Khawatir padanya juga percuma, toh dia bisa menjaga dirinya…" jawab Kumi lagi yang membuat Kana sweatdrop.

**-Tsukiyomi's house at night-**

'Kenapa aku seperti ini? Kenapa aku tidak bisa menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya?' inner Yui sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Saat dia menoleh, terlihat Kumi sudah tertidur. Yui hanya menghela nafas seraya merapatkan kedua tangannnya lalu berdoa 'Kami-sama, tolonglah aku menjadi diriku yang sebenarnya…' kata Yui lalu dia tertidur.

**-To be Continued-**

**Author Corner**

**Sementara ini saja cerita yang bisa author buat. XD  
>Segera lakukan tradisi Review setelah membaca fic! XD<br>Tidak menerima flame, soalnya disini udah panas…**


End file.
